CFW Trick
CFW Trick, known as Trick The Hard in the Japanese version, is one of the Four Felons and a member of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). He personifies the wrath of gamers who failed to beat difficult games. He serves as a primary antagonist and boss in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Profile Appearance Trick has the appearance of a large, yellow armored-like being with red trimming. He has a large, lizard-like head with green eyes and a round, red nose. On both sides of his forehead are extending horns. He also has spiky, red hair behind the back of his head. He has a large mouth that's usually open and drooling with sharp teeth, and a very long tongue that he prefers to use as his primary weapon. He is strapped with three straps that are tied in a large ringlet on the middle of his chest. He has a scaled back and a long tail similar to a reptile with red scales. On his back is a large disc encompassed inside an open casing with a horned, large head-like design on the top. He also wears brown, short boots. He is usually seen sitting and moves by sliding on the surface or jumping while sitting down. Personality Resembling what he personifies, Trick loves cheat codes. He sees himself as a gentleman, but he also admits his perverse taste. His lewd personality and love for little girls causes him to act like a pervert when it comes to the "little maidens" he loves. He shows no interest to those who have already hit their puberty. Despite his indecent and outgoing personality, he can become serious and pose himself as a fierce and serious opponent towards those who crosses path with him. Relationships Main Article: CFW Trick/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 CFW Trick is the third of the Four Felons that makes known of his appearance. While an exhausted Rom is resting in her room, Underling and Trick infiltrate inside. Trick brainwashes Rom and leaves her under Underling's stead. He comes back and make known of his presence to Nepgear and her companions after they defeated and snapped Rom and Ram out of their brainwashing. Being outgoing, he shows his lewd side to the group before he finally battles Nepgear and the party. He loses and retreats, but he says that he will see them again. While Nepgear and her companions were taken by Underling's lure in Leanbox, the ASIC conquers Planeptune. At the same time, Trick takes Histoire as a hostage in LAN Castle. He demands the CPU Candidates as the ransom for Histoire's release. When Nepgear and her companions arrive, Trick asks Rom and Ram to join ASIC in order for him to release Histoire. With their friends under pressure, Rom and Ram gains the determination to help their friends. Blinded by their determination, Trick didn't realize that Histoire was able to escape from his clutches. Immediately, Nepgear and her companions battle Trick, resulting in his demise. Towards the path to the True Ending, Trick is revived by Arfoire's powers and retains his same personality. Nepgear and her companions find and dispatch him once and for all. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Other Media Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: CFW Trick/The Animation Quotes Main Article: CFW Trick/Quotes Trivia *Trick is the only member of the Four Felons to appear in the anime. Navigation Category:CFW Trick Category:NPCs Category:Male Characters Category:ASIC Members Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals of the Free World Category:Characters Category:Gamindustri Graveyard Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters